wowwikifandomcom_no-20200214-history
Bruker:Yuraii/Dag 3 - Ikke døm en bok etter omslaget
: > Kategori:WrathDekning_Yuraii Det var med et smil om leppene at jeg logget på og så de runde formene til hvalrossmenneskene igjen, den ene søtere enn den andre. Desverre var det ikke så mange oppdrag å få i den lille byen deres ved havet i Dragonblight. Faktisk bare to, til å begynne med. Det viser seg at de er i krig med den nærliggende wolvarstammen (ulvemennesker). I den forbindelse vil de ha meg til å stjele tilbake noe av maten som wolvarene har stjålet fra dem, samt å kidnappe wolvarenes barn slik at hvalrossmenneskene kan oppdra dem. Vent, hva for noe?? Dette gnisser litt mot min moralske overbevisning, men ja ja, exp er exp! thumb | 500px | center | Jeg føler meg som en av skurkene i 101 dalmatinere... thumb | 500px | center | Ulver liker tydeligvis heller ikke kidnapping. Vi er jo ikke så forskjellige! Naturlig nok liker ikke foreldrene at barna deres blir tatt. Mens jeg kaster ulveunger i sekken og river maten ut av hendene til sultende foreldre så kommer det en rimelig stor fyr gående forbi. thumb | 500px | center | Gigantaur Det virker som om dette er en ny innfødt rase i Northrend. Det er usikkert om Gigantaur er navnet på rasen eller på dette individet. Uansett er det litt lite kreativt. greit, han er gigantisk, men allikevel... Han var elite, så jeg skygget banen. Langs klippene i nærheten av ulvelandsbyen fikk jeg god utsikt til en stor tårnaktig bygning i sentrum av området, Wyrmrest Temple. thumb | 500px | center | Wyrmrest Temple Navnet tilsier at dette har noe med drager å gjøre. Duh. Jeg utforsket ikke dette noe nærmere, men mine ferder tar meg nok innom der etter hvert. Så snart innsamlingen min var over dro jeg tilbake for å få utbetalt blodpengene mine. Da la jeg merke til et av husene i hvalrosslandsbyen. thumb | 500px | center | Kreativ bruk av tilgjengelig fauna... thumb | 500px | center | ... Men hva hvis den dykker? Disse folkene er tydeligvis gode til å utnytte andre raser. Jeg begynner å lure på om den søte fremtoningen deres bare er en avledningsmanøver... Etter leveranse av disse oppdragene åpnet det seg et par til. Det ene var for landsbyens sjefsfisker, som ville at jeg skulle samle inn krabbefellene hans. Mens jeg gjorde dette fant jeg også en gjenstand som startet et oppdrag som tok meg tilbake til sjefsfiskeren. Han dro tydeligvis kjensel på denne og fortalte om sin gamle fiende, haien Tu'u'gwar. Selvsagt ville han at jeg skulle drepe denne. Men først måtte vi ha skikkelig åte, nemlig krabbekjøtt... Fra den største krabben i de syv hav! thumb | 500px | center | Skriiik, den vil spise meg! Kili'ua befant seg en kort svømmetur sørøstover, på sin egen lille øy kalt Kili'ua's Atoll. Til tross for sin store størrelse var han ikke noe særlig vanskeligere enn andre krabber. Med krabbekjøttet på lur var det en smal sak å lokke frem haien... Den største haien i de syv hav!!! thumb | 500px | center | Denne vil bare leke... Vent, det betyr at den vil spise meg etterpå! Skriiik! Størrelse betyr tydeligvis lite i denne delen av havet. Tu'u'gwar presenterte heller ikke noen særlig utfordring. Det siste oppdraget i landsbyen besto i å ta en ut-av-kroppen reise og fly for å undersøke hva som hadde skjedd med hvalrossmenneskenes andre by mot nordvest. Undersøkelsen viste at de var alle blitt til vandøde eller spøkelser. Jeg ble deretter gitt et nytt oppdrag: Å snakke med lederen i den andre landsbyen. Han hadde tydeligvis unsluppet siden sjelen hans var i en steinstatue. Jeg hadde også et oppdrag fra orkeambassadøren i landsbyen om å dra nordvest til Warsong Offensive sitt hovedkvarter i området, så dette var i ca. samme retning. Før jeg dro dit ville jeg derimot gjøre meg ferdig i øst. Jeg dro derfor mot Venomspite, pestspredernes hovedkvarter i området, for å gjøre meg ferdig med oppdragene der. På flyturen så jeg noe interessant under meg. thumb | 500px | center | Det navnet har jeg hørt før! Ysera, det grønne drageaspektet! Hva hun gjør i Northrend er jeg ikke sikker på, men dette måtte undersøkes nærmere! thumb | 500px | center | Underlig at Forsaken-arkitektur ikke er mer utbredt... Vel fremme i Venomspite plukket jeg opp en god del oppdrag. Noen få av dem omfattet å lete etter skatter, drepe spøkelser og samle ting fra disse langs kysten mot sørøst. De fleste omfattet en kraftig offensiv mot the Scarlet Onslaughts hovedkvarter mot sørvest, New Hearthglen. Det virker som om de fikk igjennom planene vi så i forrige episode og at de altså kom seg til Northrend. Det spørs om de er like heldige i å nå frem til Arthas. thumb | 500px | center | Ikke seil i dette området uten en god navigator Oppdragene i spøkelsesområdet gikk raskt og effektivt, og jeg kunne snart ta turen vestover til New Hearthglen. På veien så jeg flere bjørner med medfølgende unger. Fint å se at også bjørner kan stifte familie nå. thumb | 500px | center | Nusselig! Et av oppdragene fra Venomspite besto i å samle krystalliserte dragetårer fra Emerald Dragonshrine. Da dette var like i nærheten av New Hearthglen, samt at det var stedet jeg så Ysera, tok oppdageren i meg overhånd og jeg red ned for å sjekke det ut. thumb | 500px | center | Ser trøtt ut... thumb | 500px | center | ... Eller sulten? Kanskje best å holde seg på avstand. Omsluttet av dragebein og pen natur ligger en gjennomsiktig Ysera og gjesper. Dragebeinene tyder kanskje på at dette ikke er verdens gunstigste sted å ligge for drager. Denne delen av historien utbroderes nok mer etter hvert. På vei opp mot New Hearthglen så jeg en lysstråle i det fjerne. Hva kan dette være? Nok en ting som må utforskes etter hvert. thumb | 500px | center | Naturfenomen, plasmakanon... Eller noe helt annet? Jeg så også en til av den tidligere nevnte kjemperasen. Denne gangen var den navngitt som Bloodfeast, og var ikke elite. Desverre sto den på andre siden av en dal, så jeg kunne ikke prøve å drepe den. thumb | 500px | center | Bloodfeast Det som ventet meg deretter var slakting. Uhorvelige mengder slakting. Hadde ikke folkene hatt "scarlet" i organisasjonsnavnet sitt før ville de ha måttet legge det til nå på grunn av mengden blod som fløt. Det var massevis av soldater i området, de respawnet raskt, og de aggroet på veldig lang avstand. Å navigere seg frem og tilbake i området for å finne nødvendige gjenstander involverte drap av langt flere soldater enn jeg trengte for å fullføre oppdragene mine. Et av de morsommere oppdragene i dette området var å torturere torturmesteren deres. Han knakk utrolig raskt til å ha en sånn jobb. thumb | 500px | center | Smak din egen medisin! thumb | 500px | center | Religiøse fanatikere er så morsomme Vel tilbake i Venomspite mikset en av apotekarene sammen en saftig ny pestbombe fra dragetårene jeg samlet. Jeg ble selvsagt sporenstreks sendt ut for å teste denne. Jeg ville likt å si at jeg ble overrasket over dette, men... Jeg ble vel ikke det. Jeg ble derimot overrasket av måten man skulle teste den på. Man får kjøre rundt en mobil, pestbombeslengende katapult! Jeg elsker krigsmaskintilleggene i dette spillet! thumb | 500px | center | Pimp my war machine Naxxramas har tydeligvis forflyttet seg. Hva slags agenda det har i Dragonblight vet jeg ikke, men da dette er det innledende raid-dungeonet i Wrath of the Lich King vil jeg anta at det blir avslørt etter hvert. thumb | 500px | center | Naxxramas, ondskapens svar på campingvogn Pesten fungerer tydeligvis like godt på scourge som på levende vesener! thumb | 500px | center | Biologisk krigføring Tilbake i Venomspite bestemte jeg meg for å ta kveld. Det var ennå tidlig, men serverne var ekstremt ustabile og vi ble disconnectet konstant. Nye eventyr følger senere i episode 4!